


Song Drabbles

by whitelder



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelder/pseuds/whitelder
Summary: The challenge was:1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random.3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do five of these and post them.I did 6...always been an over achiever!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Kudos: 12





	Song Drabbles

Better the Devil You Know- Kylie Monogue 3:52

She is being very insufferable today Andrea, Emily stated from behind her desk, what did you do to her? Nothing Em, Andrea replied “Maybe that’s the problem then Emily said under her breath. What Emily was implying was that Andrea and Miranda where in a relationship which currently was not true. The fact remained that each loved each other but where both too proud to admit it. Their love would not be perfect but each where willing to try, if they got over their stubbornness and called each other. She was known as The Devil in the Runway offices, and as the saying goes Better the Devil You Know and Andrea knew her extremely well, being her second assistant and all that. Andrea knew how to tell her children apart and was not ashamed of her smug actions with The Harry Potter Incident, she could finally stare down Miranda, invade her personal space and pour forth her feelings in her ground shuddering kiss.

Stop Right Now-Spice Girls 3:25  
Andy had just walked away from Miranda and thrown her phone into the fountain. Not turning back she didn’t realize that Miranda had broken away from the paparazzo and come for her, Yelling at her to Stop where she was she briskly walked up to her, spun Andy around and said “ You don’t get to walk away from me before we get to talk properly about why I did what I did. Nodding Andrea pointed at the fountain, at her phone slowly sinking to the bottom, Miranda pursed her lips, looked away and beckoned to Andrea, and she followed and continued to do her job like nothing had happened. The talk they had was long and hard on both of them, kisses where involved, and an understanding was formed.

Tragedy-Steps version 4:30  
Miranda looked back at her life, looking at all the failed marriages and fired assistants, she remembered one assistant however who was more of a disappointment to her then any of the others, an assistant named Andrea Sachs. The Tragedy that befell them in Paris was unavoidable, stabbing Nigel in the back and then giving him Men’s Runway as payment, the fact that Miranda never got to tell Andrea how she felt, she had no one beside her now and felt like her life was going no where. The burning within Miranda had not abated since that day, she had continued with her life, wishing she could be holding and loving Andrea and not her cold pillow that smelt of lavender and freesias, yes secretly she did love the smell of Freesias but no one now would ever know that.  
The feelings where still their for Andrea, even after all these years, her children grown and out of the house, she was alone, and it was all her own fault.

Luigi E. feat. Double GJ - Turtemple (Just Listen RMX) 3:27  
She wasn’t listening to my words at all, writing so furiously my instructions down on her tiny notepad in her tiny handwriting she missed the whole point on what I was trying to convey with my body language and eyes, so focused was she on the page and listening intently it was up to me to take physical action. Walking towards her I placed a hand on either side of her face and lifted her face to me, I saw the confusion for a moment and then realization and fear that she had done something wrong, putting a finger to her lip as she began to talk I shushed her and kissed the finger still on her lips, the intake of breath was short but sweet and she gently kissed my finger back. We had finally come to an understanding that things where mutual, she was to still do her job but things would change from now on, she would be different, as would I but it was a change for the better, she finally learned to listen.

Suite from "The Devil Wears Prada"-Theodore Shapiro 6:25  
“Gird your loins people, she’s on her way” People began to scurry, papers began to fly, shoes where exchanged for high heels and makeup was applied in the tons. The golden elevator doors slid open and out walked the Goddess herself, closely followed by her assistant as she walked through the halls and observed all the scuttling and bustle, sending a glare at people who got in her way and generally leaving a trail of words and destruction in her wake. Noticing the girl sitting in the empty second assistant’s seat she pointed one manicured finger at her and said to Emily “What is that?” “That, oh it’s nothing” as Emily tried to cover Andrea’s face with the folder she was holding in her hands. Pushing it aside, Andrea gently grasped and shook the pointing finger and introduced herself “Andrea Sachs, budding Journalist looking for a leg up” and a leg over she said to herself “ and willing to take anything you can throw at me, no partner, no friends just needing work and it was either here or Auto Universe. Miranda looked her up and down noticing the tight slacks, short boots, impeccable makeup and the intelligence behind those brown eyes; she raised an eyebrow, took her finger back and beckoned Andrea into her office. Standing she followed her new boss into the inner sanctum of her office, put her rather thick resume down on her desk and waited, looking Miranda in the eye quite boldly, Miranda was impressed.

Mamma Mia-Meryl Streep 3:35  
She rolled her eyes to the ceiling at the incompetence of her fifth new assistant since “She Who Must Not Be Named who was a Size 6” They where all totally incompetent and the fanatical fire burning in their eyes being this close to the Dragon Queen was getting a little much for Miranda. “Mamma Mia” she said to herself with the proper Italian inflection, these girls need a good slap upside the head. Just one look at them told her that she would get very little work out of them and without a thought she dismissed them from her employ. Emily her wonderful Emily was still in her employ however, and Emily had noticed the change in her boss since Andrea’s departure, she realized that Miranda didn’t realize how much she missed Andrea and how much she shouldn’t have let her go.


End file.
